


Things That Aren't Ours

by AudreyV



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, Bonnie/Frank (mentioned), F/F, Pregnancy, Triple Drabble, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV/pseuds/AudreyV
Summary: A drabble response to the tumblr prompt Bonnalise + "I'm pregnant," requested by anonymous ages ago.





	

“I can tell something's wrong.”

The voice startled Bonnie, who kept her focus on her file. Annalise waited until she set it aside, although Bonnie still couldn't meet her eyes. 

“I'm pregnant.”

Annalise inhaled sharply. She stared, wondering if her associate (friend? right hand? occasional lover?) was serious. 

“I don't know what to say,” Annalise admitted. 

“It's Frank's.” Bonnie shifted in her seat. “Coalport. Try not to gloat too much about how well you see through me.”

“Mommy and Daddy are murderers. Quite a legacy for the poor kid.”

“It’s not a kid, Annalise. Just a problem I'm going to fix.”

“You’re sure?”

“What else can I do?”

They sat in silence. Annalise wished there was liquor in the house. 

“Do you ever think about her?” Annalise offered her hand to Bonnie, who took it.

“Yes. This year… prom. Visiting colleges.” Fingers threaded together and Annalise was shocked that Bonnie’s were even paler than usual. 

“I bet she'd have delicate hands like you do. Pretty like you too.” Annalise grinned. “She'd wear an impeccable suit to the prom.”

“A suit.”

Annalise followed the blonde’s thoughts to Frank. She wasn't expecting to blur the lines between them again but suddenly she was kissing Bonnie, then tugging her over into her lap. 

“I won't tell you what to do,” Annalise said afterward. “But you deserve to be a mother, if you want to be.”

“And you and I will run away and raise Frank’s kid together?” Bonnie’s voice hardened even as it threatened to crumble around the edges. “I want that with my whole self, but it doesn't work that way for people like us.”

Annalise wanted to argue that it could, but she didn't. Twelve hours later, the house around them was reduced to ashes, and she knew Bonnie was right.


End file.
